A King's Farwell
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Adria, daughter of Alistair, spends time with her father on the eve of her coronation.


Adria slipped into her father's study, aware that she was breaking the rules of propriety, sneaking around the castle in her nightgown and over robe, with only thin satin slippers covering her feet. Especially as the future queen and most especially on the eve of her coronation. She didn't really care. She slipped onto the couch, feeling a rush of warmth at the remembrance of all the evenings spent here, learning and just listening to her father as he spoke.

He rose one eyebrow at her attire.

"I couldn't sleep." Adria said, unrepentant.

"Tomorrow is a big day." Her father spoke. He laboriously climbed to his feet as she watched sadly. She knew that he had defied expectations living as long as he had, blighted as he was.

"The sunset was especially beautiful tonight." He observed as he looked out at the stars. A pang went through her heart. Somehow she knew it would be his last. She knew it with a certainty, as she knew the sun would rise in the morning.

"Tell me about mother." Adria requested as she sometimes did.

"Again?" He asked, with a familiar light that came over his features, as it always did when he thought of her. Adria wanted a love like theirs.

She smiled as he settled onto the couch with her and she leaned against him, tucking her feet up and pulling out the picture she had of her, knowing her dad would indulge her request.

"Duncan brought her into camp one day, just a young little slip of a girl, fresh from the alienage and a failed wedding. I felt something then, maybe the beginning of interest, she was exceptionally beautiful after all."

"When did you know?"

"I knew the first time she called me handsome." Her father said with a chuckle.

"Dad." Adria admonished.

"It was gradual. We spent a lot of time together after the other wardens died. She was so…. Amazing. Words can't describe her." He stroked her hair. "You get that red from her. She was beautiful in battle, with her hair looking as if it were on fire from within. Makers blessing, but I was a lucky man, with such a beautiful courageous woman on my arm. She had these amazing eyes, that saw right through my jokes and bluster. She saw someone I didn't even know existed. I was never going to be king you know. I was going to travel and be a Grey Warden with her for the rest of our days. But, as painful as it might have been for both of us, she didn't give up until I was the man she knew I could be."

"But you didn't marry her." Adria said, stroking one finger along her mother's face.

She watched her father's expressive face as regret and sorrow passed over his features.

"No, I did the right thing, and married an unblighted human. I thought it was best. I am not proud of carrying on as I did, but the Queen was under no illusion when we were wed. She knew our marriage was for Ferelden only. She knew she could never have my heart, as I would never have hers. Maybe that was why we could never conceive an heir."

"But you and mom did." She offered.

"Yes, and now I have you, to remind me of your mother," Again he chuckled. "And to keep me in line as she did." Adria smiled sadly.

"She loved you. More than life itself. Those few hours she had with you after you were born were the happiest of her life. She was more proud of you than of defeating the arch demon and ending the blight."

"Do you ever regret my birth?" Adria asked in a tiny voice.

"No. Never." The aging king said firmly. "She chose to love you more than herself, and she would end me should I regret a thing. You're mother knew the risks involved in carrying you. We discussed it extensively as you grew inside of her. I miss her, every day, but I have never once regretted having you in my life. Besides, I know she's around."

"How?"

"I feel her." He said, his eyes shining. "Here." He laid one hand over his heart. "And I see her every day in your smile."

"What if I make a bad Queen?"

"Hey now? I did not spend your entire life raising a bad Queen. The council has seen your worth, that is why they have accected your mothers daughter, a half elven girl, as there future queen. Do not worry."

Adria looked over her mothers face once more.

"It's ok you know."

"What now?" the king asked.

"That you're ready to go be with her again. You've been apart long enough. I will miss you terribly, but I understand. I know you've held on this long for me. But I know you miss her." Adria turned in the couch and threw her arms around her father, hugging him tight. No more words were spoken that night, between Father and daughter. None were needed.

(-)

Queen Adria stood, speaking with a courtier from Orlais, the crown an unfamiliar weight on her head. Her father watched proudly as she charmed everyone in the room, much as her mother could, with her unique compassion and humor. She wore a glittering silk dress, dark as midnight. The ornate crown glittered and flickered in the sunlight streaming through the windows, setting her hair afire.

Alistair made his way over, nodding to others as they bowed or curtseyed.

"Father?" Adria said as he bowed to her. "Please."

"Allow this old man to bow to his new queen."

Adria accepted with a gracious nod.

"I had thought to rest, before the ball tonight." He informed her. The others in the room watched, touched as his daughter dropped into the deepest of curtseys. Standing she placed one warm kiss on his cold cheek and said with quiet dignity.

"Goodbye father."

"Goodbye my Queen." He said. Adria watched as he left the room, knowing this was the last of their time. _"Give her my love."_ She thought silently as he left the room. She took a deep breath, to contain her sorrow, and went on, as she must.

A/N Still there? I'd love to here what you think :) I'm thinking of maybe another chapter at the funeral with a nod to more origin characters if anyone is interested. This is based of my origin story where the warden is a city elf just in case you hadn't guessed. Anywho thanks for reading

-Wolfgirl


End file.
